The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to managing buddy lists for interactive teleconferencing sessions.
Interactive teleconferencing technology is used to communicate either to an individual via peer to peer chats, or to a group of individuals through establishing a group chat discussion where 1 to n (where “n” is an integer) individuals can join. Such teleconferencing has become an integral part of both personal and professional lives, and is often replacing and supplementing well known means of communication such as email, phone and face-to-face conversations. Examples of such interactive telecommunication (teleconferencing) include, but are not limited to, Instant Messaging (IM), video teleconferences, web conferences, conference telephone calls, and other similar electronic means of communication.